


Pain and Pleasure

by kogitsunemaru



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Hatesex, M/M, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogitsunemaru/pseuds/kogitsunemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a birthday fic for my friend, so happy birthday alex!! i love you and i hope you enjoy your fic uwu</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> this was a birthday fic for my friend, so happy birthday alex!! i love you and i hope you enjoy your fic uwu

"Hah...."

Izaya Orihara let out a soft sigh with a smirk on his face as he was roughly pushed further into the soft mattress below him. A loud grunt sounded above him as his hips were roughly grabbed. He was slammed into roughly by the blonde man above him, which elicited a sharp moan to spill out of Izaya's mouth.

"Oi, S-Shizuo-chan, think you could be any rougher," Izaya said, turning his head to glance up at the blonde man above him.

A flash of annoyance flickered over Shizuo Heiwajima's face, and he slammed harder into the smaller man below him. Said smaller man's face twisted in pleasure and pain as a a louder moan spilled out of his lips. Shizuo leaned over Izaya, moving his head next to Izaya's own. He moved his mouth so it was next to Izaya's ear and faintly traced the shell of Izaya's ear with his tongue, causing Izaya to shiver and whimper.

"You expect me to go slower, huh, you fucker," Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear as he set up a faster place, slamming harder and harder in Izaya's ass, "I'm gonna wreck you, make you feel the pain in your ass when you walk around town, teasing and taunting me with that voice of yours. I plan to wreck you, Izaya, fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit properly for days. Make you shiver when you're in the shower and the water hits your back and you get hard because you think of me hovering over you like I am right now..."

Shizuo slammed harder and harder as he said this, causing Izaya to start to reach his climax faster and faster. Shizuo's words only helped in causing Izaya to reach the build-up of his climax faster. Izaya let out loud moans as Shizuo spoke to him, and Shizuo grunted and breathed heavily into his ear, his own climax coming soon as well. Shizuo leaned up again, hovering over Izaya, and slapped his ass roughly. Izaya screamed, the pain mixing in with the pleasure.

"S-Shizuo-chan, h-hah...'M c-coming s-soon," Izaya moaned out, feeling his wave of pleasure about to hit him with full force. Shizuo grunted, thrusting in a few more times, roughly, and continuing to spank Izaya, indicating his own was coming as well. On the third thrust, it was all over, as Izaya screamed out, the wave of pleasure riding over him. His hips moved in syncs with Shizuo's erratic thrusts as he jerked inside of Izaya, riding out his wave of pleasure as well. When both men were panting lightly after coming down from their high, Shizuo pulled his limp cock out of Izaya, causing a small whimper to flow out of Izaya's mouth. Shizuo laid down, next to Izaya, and Izaya rolled over into Shizuo's side placing his head on the blonde man's shoulder while a hand rested on his chest. Shizuo moved an arm over Izaya's small shoulders, pulling him in with annoyance flickering over his face.

"Hah, Shizuo-chan, you were more rougher this time," Izaya said, with a small smirk on his face, "Hm, maybe I should rile you up more often..."

A small grunt of annoyance and a small kiss to the forehead is what Izaya Orihara received in response, causing a very unusual smile to flicker across the black haired man's face.

"Go to sleep asshole," Shizuo said, pulling the smaller man into him more. Izaya let out a small noise of happiness, closing his eyes as he nestled further into Shizuo.

"....You'll still be here in the morning, right...." Izaya whispered, just as he went to sleep. Shizuo looked up at the ceiling, and sighed deeply.

"If you want me to stay, you idiot, then I guess I'll be staying, huh," Shizuo said softly, as he carded his fingers through the sleeping man's hair, caressing his cheek as well. Shizuo sighed as he closed his eyes, and drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
